


Behind the scenes

by Mokona



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Always be there for friend! She li, Attitute Jian Yi, Gen, OOC! He tian, sneaky Zheng xian, too calm Guan shan
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokona/pseuds/Mokona
Summary: Behind the scene of 19 days.What would it be like if they were working and prcatice before shooting for the real scene.All the characters of course will be OOC. How they interacts between the cast. And I choose we go with the scene forced kiss between He tian and Guan Shan of course!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gomen if this not turn out it's supposed to be. And none of the characters are originally mine and they belonged to Old Xian Please forgive me if this is an awful fics ; )

"Okay! Everyone please be ready on set right now! Wait- where is- lover birds over there! This is your scenes! Get your ass over here!"

Semua orang melihat pada pasangan yang sejak tadi berbual macam tak ingat dunia, dan kelihatan sangat mesra langsung tidak menyamai watak yang akan mereka bawa. Kemesraan mereka memberi kesan pada semua orang di sekitarnya, yang asyik memandang mereka dengan dreamy eyes dan bling bling lagi.

Yang dipanggil tersipu-sipu meminta maaf pada "big boss" yang merupakan director di situ.

"Sorry, sorry kami tengah practice tadi. Nervous untuk scene gaduh."

" saya tak nak la kemalangan berlaku dalam set pulak. Dan saya tak nak ada orang betul-betul tercedera masa scene tu."

Sang director cuma mengeluh sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Okay saya nak beritahu ada perubahan rancangan pada jadual untuk scene kali ni. Mo guan shan! He tian! Kita akan buat scene forced kiss tu sekarang jugak!"

Keduanya tersentak mendengar arahan mutlak. DIULANG! Mutlak ye cik adik sekalian. Guan shan hanya ketawa nervous manakala He tian diam di tempatnya dengan berwajah pucat.

Dengan mengigil dia berpaling pada Guan shan.

"Sha- shan. Saya tahu kita dah practice.... tapi... sesungguhnya secara mental saya tersangatlah tidak sedia lagi!!!"

Kemudian He tian tanpa menunggu Guan Shan memberi balasan, dia terlebih dahulu panik dan berlari di sekitar set. Dan meninggalkan He tian yang terpinga-pinga di belakang.

"HABISLAH!!!!!"

"Errr- He tian! Nantilah du- oh dia dah tak boleh dengar saya panggil lagi"  
Sang pelakon berambut perang itu hanya mampu mengeluh. Walaupun diorang dah berlatih banyak kali....

"Eah tuan pengarah nak cepatkan scene tu?"

Guan shan melihat She li masuk ke dalam set sambil memegang dua cawan kopi. Tanpa perlu ditanya untuk siapa, Guan shan terus menyambarnya tanpa basa basi lagi.

"Huish buruknya perangai." Sang berambut putih mencebikkan muka tanda annoying pada Guan Shan yang membuat muka selamba sambil terus menghirup kopinya.

"Apa pulak? Kopi tu memang untuk aku kan? Eleh, buruk- buruk pun yang ni jugak yang kau sayang! Kau sayang tak?!" Balasnya sambil kenyit-kenyitkan mata.

Ironinya dalam drama 19 days mereka merupakan musuh, tetapi di dunia realiti mereka adalah kawan yang sangat rapat. Sangat sangat sangat rapat. Tak boleh dibayangkan macam mana la kalau mereka berdua ni kalau bergaduh ya? Mesti macam berebut dua negara dah.

She li hanya mendengus geli, sambil terkekeh ketawa "sayang la gila. Kalau tak, tak ada maknanya aku susah payah nak bawakkan kopi ni untuk kau. Kenapa ngan mamat tu?"

Tunjuk She li pada He tian yang sedang merajuk di satu sudut dan... oh sekejap! Dia tengah tanam cendawan?! Ditambah lagi dengan aura gloomy sebagai background, lagila creepy! Biar betul sang bajak hitam ni!

"Oh... yang tu... ingat tak masa baca skrip tu ada scene forced kiss? Even though kitaorang dah practice banyak kali tapi He tian- hah macam tu la dia" point Guan shan pada He tian yang sedang membaca mantera beradu apakah sekarang ni. Tadi tanam cendawan, sekarang baca mantera. Apakah...

"Hahaha, pergila pujuk hero awak tu. Kan tak jadi scene forced kiss tu hari ni, jadi scene kejar mengejar pulak"

Guan shan dah tunjuk siku

" Diam ah! banyak la kau punya hero. Aku bagi siku baru tahu. Hish tak sabar rasanya nak tunggu scene kau kena belasah ngan He tian. Masa tu aku boleh buat meme takpun Gif kat tumblr. Pastu tulis caption yang berakhir dengan 'be like' "

 

She li dah jelirkan lidah dia " Eee kau ni lahanat la punya perangai. Usik sikit pun tak boleh. Dahlah pergi la pujuk dia tu, kan mental budak tu kejap lagi, tak dia kiss kau, Zheng Xian kiss kau. Nak?!"

Okay last trigger. Ni dah betul-betul mencabar kesabaran si perang. Laju jer kaki dia menghayun pada buntut She li, sampai tersungkur dia kat lantai mengaduh sakit.

" kau la yang pergi kiss dia! Hahahha. Dahla layan perangai seloroh kau, last-last aku pun boleh berjangkit perangai gila kau. Okay bye"

" orang gurau jer, dia pergi tendang aku betul-betul"

********  
1 cendawan  
2 cendawan  
3 cendawan....

Eah? Salah kira... kena tanam balik.

Guan shan dan crew lain mula bersweatdrop. Mereka kira hampir 50 cendawan He tian dah tanam tahu tak?! Rasanya dia boleh jadi penternak cendawan yang berjaya kalau dia tak berlakon!

" He- He tian, come on, kita dah prcatice kan? Apa yang awak nak takut sangat? It was just a kiss"

"A forced kiss, And I force myself on you. Awak rasa?"

What? What does he mean by that? Is this about emotion? Feeling stuff? Duh...

"Yea, tapi kita cuma berlakon. It's not like real thing la He tian. Saya takkan terbawak-bawak la"

He tian menjambak surai hitamnya.  
"Oh yeah, awak takkan rasa apa-apa?"

Tiba-tiba He tian bingkas bangun dan menolak Guan shan ke dinding, dia merapatkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi Guan Shan. Ketika ini pandangan dan riaksi He tian persis sekali seperti wataknya.

"He- he tian?"

Tanpa memberi peluang pada Guan Shan dia terus membungkam bibir kecil milik pemuda pirang itu, dan sedikit pun tiada ruang untuk pemuda itu bernafas saat mereka berdua bergelut dalam kucupan paksa dari He tian.

Di hujung pelupuk mata Guan Shan cecair jernih sudah mula membentuk kemudian mengalir laju turun dari pipinya.

Pada saat itulah, He tian melepaskan Guan Shan. Lepaskan tetapi masih dalam pelukan pemuda bersurai hitam tu.

"Guan shan... awak tak apa-apa?"

Guan shan dengan nafas yang masih tercungap-cungap menatap tajam pada He tian.

"Awak- huff nak ca- cakap yang awak takut saya trauma ke dengan scene ni?"

He tian memaksa dirinya untuk senyum " sebab cinta bukan untuk dipaksa. Dan kita mesti rasa serentak dan pasti dengan apa yang kita nak, barulah wujud kemanisannya. Saya- saya boleh bayangkan apa perasaannya kalau kita dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang kita tak mahu. Saya cuba meletakkan dan membayangkan apa rasanya di tempat watak awak."

"Dan saya tak nak awak rasa takut dengan saya lepas tu. Saya dah cuba Guan shan! Saya dah cuba untuk kurangkan aura saya yang terlalu intimidating,tapi tengoklah awak pun dah mengigil bila saya sentuh awak"

Ya Guan Shan sedang mengigil....

"Listen to me He tian. This is our scene. We have to do it as professionally. Saya tahu you're such a great actor and I love it when you get into your character so well. But please believe in me, kita berdua akan baik-baik saja... both of us. We'll be fine. "

He tian tunduk membisu sebelum mengukir senyuman lembut. " you're right. Kenapa saya nak libatkan perasaan saya dengan lakonan saya."

Ketika itu Guan shan tersenyum mengejek. "Sebab awak suka saya kot? Sebab tu sampai fikirkan perasaan saya macam tu sekali."

Wajah He tian mula merona merah, dia dengan panik menjauhkan dirinya dari Guan Shan dan menggelengkan kepalanya laju-laju.

"Ma- mana ada! Perasan jer la awak ni! Saya tak suka awak pun!"

Guan shan menatap He tian dengan pandangan Confuse

"So- You hate me?"

"E- eah! Bukanlah!!!! Saya suka awak! Saya tak benci awak pun!"

"Aik? Jadi yang mana satu?"

She li dan beberapa cast yang lain berada di belakang He tian sejak dari tadi melihat drama swasta kedua actors tadi.

Zheng xian memotret beberapa foto ketika He tian membuat "kabe-don" hinggalah ke scene kiss. Dan upload ke dalam twitter dengan caption "Behind the scene 19 days" dengan hashtag #tianshan. Almaklumlah Zheng xian ship TianShan, so dia harap sangat yang diorang tu "menjadi" di real life.

Jian Yi cuma berdetak lidah di belakang. Ternyata bosan dengan drama cliche dan sikap Tsundere He tian. Haih dah macam terbalik pulak Guan shan dengan He tian ni.

"Jian yi! Tolong aku! Kau marahlah diorang ni! Suka betul usik aku!"

He tian dah awal-awal lagi menyorok di belakang Jian Yi untuk mengelak ditanya soalan pelik-pelik dan diambil gambar oleh She li dan Zheng xian.

"Jadi..."  
Akhirnya semua terdiam apabila Jian Yi bersuara. (Psst! Sebenarnya diorang sangat takutkan Jian Yi.)

"Benci ke suka?"

Lah! Soalan tu yang dia nak tanya! Mati- mati diorang tahan nafas sebab suspen apa benda je la yang Jian Yi nak cakap. Ingatkan nak marah sebab buat bising.

"Jian Yi! Kau pun sama?!!!!"

Sedang si trio itu membuat ribut, Guan shan cuma mengangkat bahu dan berpaling pada Si pengarah sambil menaikkan alisnya 'did you get that shot?'

Si pengarah mengangkat thumbs up dan mula ketawa jahat. Apa yang mereka mahu hanyalah scene kiss paksa, (maknanya lepas ni He tian cuma perlu buat gaya jer tak payah kiss lagi), dan extra pulak dengan Guan shan yang 'menangis' , membuatkan director merasa umpannya mengena! Great shot!


End file.
